


Natsukashii

by TrisPond



Series: Summer Oikage Week July 2019 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Meet by chance, Summer Vacation, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: The last person Kageyama Tobio expected to see on his hotel was Oikawa Tooru.





	Natsukashii

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited for this week! This is such a complex ship.  
> Day 1 - Summer Theme: Vacation/Beach.  
> (https://oikageday.tumblr.com/post/183646421805/summer-oikage-week-16-22-july-2019)

The last person Kageyama Tobio expected to see on his hotel was Oikawa Tooru.

His family had decided that it was time to travel, probably his father had felt guilt again for always being so far away and his mother would be on Tokyo anyway, so Tobio would meet them there and then they would take off to Shimoda. 

Tobio was trying to enjoy the opportunity to be with his parents, but it was awkward most of the time, with neither of them know what to talk about. The good thing was that they didn’t see each other for most of the day, busying themselves. Or it was like that until they had to spend three and a half hours together in a car, with nothing but silence.

So, when they finally arrived at the hotel, Tobio was more than glad. He barely let the car stop at the parking lot before opening his door and stretching his leg, running away from his family.

He took his bag and his family appeared, silently going to the reception. It was already dinner and he was hungry, but they had to check-in before. 

“Hey, isn’t Tobio-san over there?” a childish voice exclaimed.

Confused, Tobio turned around. Who would know him there? Oh, this wasn’t Oikawa’s nephew? Takeda or something like that?

Wait. If Oikawa's nephew was here, did that mean…?

“What are you talking about, Takeru?”

Tobio trembled. He knew it wouldn’t be a good thing to be seen by Oikawa and sure enough his eyes widened as he saw him. Then his whole expression changed, going from his pleasant smile to one that meant trouble.

“Tobio-chan! What a surprise to see you here,” he smiled, coming closer. 

_ Please, no.  _ Kageyama took a step back. He couldn’t believe his luck. Why him?

“This is your family?” Oikawa asked, smiling sweetly to his parents. 

“Yes,” he acknowledges awkwardly, because there no way he could lie about it. 

His mother smiled, probably surprised, and happy to know he had a friend. She gently grabbed her husband’s arm to get his attention. He looked happy too.  _ If only they knew what Oikawa was.  _

“Hello, I’m Kageyama Akina,” she said pleasantly. “Tobio’s mother”.

“I’m Kageyama Kaito,” his father said. 

“I’m Tobio’s friend, Oikawa Tooru, and this is my nephew Takeru,” he said and the small boy nodded, confirming. “Are you going to stay here too?” he seemed excited.

Tobio felt discomfort rising through him, if he didn’t know better he would have thought Oikawa was happy to see him. But he knew how much the boy hated him; he had spent way too many times lying awake thinking what he had done to deserve such range, with only the memory of the other cruel words and mean eyes. 

“Yes, we just arrived,” his father answered and turned to him. “I can finish things here, why don’t you go with those two to explore the hotel?” he offered. 

Tobio wanted to refuse, of course. He hadn’t spent any time near Oikawa since they had fought for the spot to go the Nationals and he knew that the boy was still mad about it, and he feared to be near him. Nevertheless, he couldn’t say any of this now; it would be so rude and he didn’t want his parents to worry about him.

He nodded and a few seconds later he was being guided by Oikawa and Takeru around the hotel, not that he paid it any attention. Eventually, Takeru said they were boring and left them.

“What are you doing here? I never thought you could spend so much time away from volleyball” the words were unkind, with Oikawa deciding to drop the nice act. 

Despite it, Kageyama felt himself relaxing, this was the boy he knew. This scared him way less than the nice boy that was talking with his parents.

“I could say the same about you, ” he replied.

“I know how to use this break for me, ” Oikawa said arrogantly. 

Tobio didn’t doubt it was true. If there was anyone who could pull off getting better at volleyball while on vacation, it would be him.

They stayed on silence for a few more minutes.

“How is Iwaizumi doing?” Tobio asked, even surprising himself. He was never one to talk, but the silence was getting pretty uncomfortable and he actually wanted to know what his old senpai was up to. They had never been friends, not even close, but they also had never hated each other.

“Iwa-chan is great. He’s traveling to Europe with his family, ” Oikawa whined. It wasn’t fair; with his best friend away, who should he hang out on this break? He missed him. “What about Chibi-chan?” he asked, interested. He kind of liked that kid.

Tobio laughed ironically, recalling the 16 unread texts from Hinata. If there was anyone he knew what was up to, it was him.

They then talked a little bit about their teammates and even about volleyball. It was kinda nice and so different from their usual conversations, and they only parted ways when Tooru's family called him.

xxx

It was already night and most of the guests were already in their rooms, and that is why Tobio decided to enter the pool, happy to have some kind of privacy. He knew his body was fit, but he didn’t like to deal with the attention he received on the rare cases he was shirtless. 

Unfortunately for him, Tooru had decided to go to the pool as an excuse to not have to take care of his nephew. No need to say, he had gladly helped his kouhai to get in the pool as he circled it, as if afraid of the water. 

“Oh, sorry! I didn’t see you there, ” Oikawa fake apologized.

Tobio looked at him, annoyed. Why the hell he had shoved him inside the pool? He let all his frustration show and he saw that the other setter was a little bit uneasy. He then looked away, pretending to be too irritated to fight and he swam until he was in front of the stairs. He left the pool and walked away. 

“Come on, Tobio-chan!” Tooru said, regretfully. He wondered if he had taken it too far. 

The pain on his voice almost made him turned back and let it go, Tobio had never seen Tooru sound this sincere when it comes to him. But he had to get his revenge first.

“Fine,” he said and walked back. 

He waited to see that Oikawa was near enough to the pool and then pushed him. The sound that left him was fun and soon he was already sinking in the pool. He was laughing uncontrollably when Tooru managed to lift his head and murder him with his look.

“You know, I think is the first time I’ve seen  you laugh,” Tooru said amazed, all his range gone. 

He would never guess, but Kageyama’s laugh was actually relaxing and he looked so handsome when he did it. He was almost another person and he got himself wishing he could met that someone. 

He was even more surprised when Tobio stopped smiling and faced him, looking strangely ashamed. He put his feet on the water. 

“I’m sorry, ” he said. Hinata and the others had shown him how he should act within a team and it wasn’t like he always had done. He knew that everything that happened wasn’t his fault, but some of it was. 

Tooru was confused. What is he talking about? He was the one who had started it, after all.

“For how I acted. Before. I really thought volleyball was a game I could play alone,” he said. “Also, I’m not… good… with social interactions, so sometimes I say mean things without realizing, ” he offered.

“I’m sorry too,” admitted Oikawa, finally acknowledging the others feelings he had towards Tobio that weren't negative. “I was just… You were good playing, Tobio. You were way too good. I knew that there was only one thing that could prevent you from becoming better than me. I should never act the way I did. I should have faced the challenge and helped you. Yes, you were annoying, but everybody has their problems”.

If Tooru closed his eyes, he could still see Tobio’s adorable anxious face, paying attention to his senpai. He looked to him now with the same adoration and so vulnerable. He had missed it, growing way too used to see the hate on his eyes, and now it was gone.

Not even knowing what he was doing, Oikawa gets closer to the boy and ends the distance between. Tobio widens his eyes, shocked. This is his first kiss, what was the boy thinking about?! He doesn't kiss back, too surprised to do it. 

As soon as Tooru let go, he processed what mistake this was. Tobio faces him, horror shining in his eyes. He panics. He hadn’t meant to do that, it was just that he was looking so good and the moment was so intense. He thought Tobio wanted that too.

He grabs Kageyama’s hands and pushes him onto the water again, doing everything he can to distract him and walk away from that situation that is suddenly wrong.

“I won,” he says as he puts his clothes back, not caring that he’s still wet from the pool or that Kageyama is observing him, with his eyes cold. He needs to get away.

xxx

The next day is tense, as their family met each other at breakfast and decide it’s a good idea they all sit together. Oikawa is the one who starts to pretend nothing is wrong, not wanting to explain to his family what the problem is. Tobio follows his lead, though he still sends mean glares to Oikawa.

It’s a relief when they can drop the act, when they are alone. Oikawa face is cold and Tobio is back to his usual scoffing self. 

“Did you sleep well?” Tooru asks ironically, although he is indeed worried. He knows he hadn’t slept at well, replaying that same moment over and over again and asking himself where things had gone wrong. Why nothing could ever be simple with him?

“Go to hell,” says Tobio. “I pity Iwaizumi for having to be a friend to a guy like you” he says. 

He had stayed up all night, trying to forget how Tooru had kissed him only get a payback from dropping him on the pool earlier. He had felt surprised when he felt his lips, but he was happy, a part of him had always wanted that. Then the boy had bragged about winning and let him alone, running away as soon as he got what he wanted. He would always resent him for it.

Tooru shouldn’t be surprised that Kageyama knew exactly where to hurt him. They had spent years watching each other, after all, and he would know how insecure he was about not being a good friend to Iwa-chan. This doesn't change how much he hurts, though he knew it was all his fault. He ruined everything once more. 

He says nothing, just watches as Kageyama Tobio walks away and knows he had lost all the chance he had ever had. He wants to scream to him to stay, to say he kissed him because he liked him, but he can’t. The horror on Tobio's eyes was enough to know he didn't like him. He knows that there is nothing that could he do to make them work. 

**Author's Note:**

> natsukashii is the transitioning to a state of mind - nostalgia for the past, sometimes with implications of nostalgia for a flawless past that never was (https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=natsukashii).


End file.
